Waterproof is one of the important factors for a design of 3C electronic devices or products and allows users to operate the 3C electronic devices or products in different environmental conditions. In particular, it is necessary to have the waterproof effect on a casing of the 3C electronic devices or products. In the waterproof design of the conventional devices or products of this sort, the casing generally has a waterproof ring installed at a joint of a casing member, and the waterproof ring is packed while connecting the casing member with the casing to achieve the sealing and water-resisting effects.
However, the casing of the aforementioned devices or products is generally coupled by a screwing element such as a screw, so that the casing needs a screw hole to lock the screw, and a gap is naturally formed at the position of the screw hole. As a result, the original waterproof effect no longer exists, and it is necessary to add a waterproof ring to each screw hole in order to have the waterproof effect. Obviously, such arrangement is inconvenient to the assembling, and the waterproof ring may be missing due negligence in the assembling operation, and the devices or products may lose its waterproof effect, and the defective rate may rise.
In addition, the waterproof ring is compressed when the casing member compresses the waterproof ring, and there will be no room for further compression or deformation. As a result, the deformed waterproof ring may split open the casing members to produce a gap easily, and the waterproof effect may be affected adversely.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and finally designed a waterproof structure for a casing of an electronic device to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.